


The type of love that makes you cry

by female_overlord_3



Series: I'm an Empath bitch! [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Empathy Power, F/M, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, I Love Max, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Slightly ignore 2x18 ending, There's so much love you guys, it's coma inducing, outside pov, super sappy, wtf are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/female_overlord_3/pseuds/female_overlord_3
Summary: The Clave sends a newbie Empath to the New York Institute and they possibly meet a certain all powerful battle couple. If only Suman knew who they actually were.





	The type of love that makes you cry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkangel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/gifts), [RedEmerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEmerald/gifts), [AlxSteele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlxSteele/gifts), [Angelwithwingsoffire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/gifts).



> Be kind, let me know what you think in the comments, leave a kudo, and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
>  
> 
> Accidentally beta'd by my lovely and amazing friend! I LOVE YOU MON AMOUR THANK YOU!!!!!

 

An empath is assigned to the Institute during a lull in the hectic and crazy chaos that is war. They’re not the best, practically a recruit fresh from the academy. They keep to themselves and speak as little as possible but it’s not due to shyness or some high superiority crap; Suman knew if they opened their mouth they wouldn’t be able to stop all the emotions or words waiting to spill from it.  Oh they still give a person a piece of their mind to assholes who call Suman sensitive or emotional but mostly it’s easier to just keep the feelings of everyone else to themself. It’s also fun to use it as leverage okay. What it’s not their fault they’ve been regarded as the strongest empath in the last couple of decades, but maybe Suman would be better at this stupid power if someone actually cared to really train them!

Suman waits in the Head of the New York Institute's office for some Alec Lightwood. There’s been a lot of mixed feelings about this guy, mainly because of who he’s dating and well ya who he’s dating. Suman heard the quiet gossip that spread like wildfire, felt the mass mix of disgust and hope, when it was said Alec Lightwood kissed a male warlock on his wedding day instead of his bride Lydia Branwell. They didn’t really care and easily ignored the gossip, hell they don’t even know what those people look like.

They are thankful for being young enough to not be chained to the elders way of thinking, to simply see love as love and that no matter what species, each are special and important. For god sakes they’re nonbinary! It’s really not that hard to use their name or the right pronoun. It’s used just like the other two, it’s just a word that everyone uses but some people are just so thick and stagnant. They grumble with their arms crossed but quickly relax when the strong feelings of annoyance lessens.

Oh joy the boss is annoyed. This’ll be fun they sigh. Suman waits as the sounds of boots grow louder and the emotions of three people begin to grow louder. The door opens and in walks one of the tallest man they’ve ever seen, a woman holding a tablet who walks timidly behind him and another man that saunters in with a bit of an edge in his step. They can feel the timid woman hiding a deep cold disdain as she follows who Suman believes is Alec Lightwood while the other man with an edge oozes wave after wave of frustration, anger and… a glimmer of wistful hope?

Easily blocking out the other two Shadowhunters, Suman slowly zeros in on Alec Lightwood only to blink at him in shock, shock they easily conceal so that no one catches it. They try to avoid staring at Alec Lightwood but it’s becoming quite difficult. This is maybe the first actual time Suman has felt a fellow shadowhunter be so  _ warm _ and it’s a little confusing.

“The Empath from the Clave?” Alec asks them as he takes a seat in large leather chair that goes nicely with the desk between them. What they can have a tiny eye for design alright!

“Yes, Suman Glasman. I was to be under your care specifically Mr. Lightwood for my duration here. The Clave want me to  _ see and learn _ how to handle a more  _ lively _ Institute. Their words not mine.” They add with a small sigh. Suman relaxes into their chair and fiddles with strands of hair that won’t stay behind their ear. Someone coughs and they snap into a more appropriate sitting position because ‘having one’s legs spread like an eagle is not polite’ their mother’s voice nags them.

“Sorry still in training.” A warm flash of amusement make Suman tilt their head as they eye Alec Lightwood again as the man begins doing paperwork.

The man that oozes emotions simply nods to Alec before leaving but the woman stays and it gets on their nerves for some reason. This woman just stares at them as if she’s trying to make them squirm on purpose.

A phone or something beeps and thankfully the woman leaves with a brisk goodbye to Alec Lightwood and the clicking of heels. Suman relaxes just the tiniest bit again with her gone.

They wait as Alec Lightwood- ok saying his whole name is getting a bit tedious, they’re just sticking with Lightwood. 

Lightwood continues to work on paperwork so Suman just sits and waits. “So anything I should know before I finish this last report and give you a tour of the institute?” Lightwood questions as he looks up at them while his hand still flies across the paper on his desk. 

They don’t really know how to answer that. “Like what?”

Lightwood just hums as he sets the pile of paperwork aside and sits back with his hands clasped on the desk. “Anything you think I should know. Stuff you’re not comfortable with, maybe something you want to do or see, whatever you think I should know so we can make this stay an enjoyable one for you.” He waits for a beat in hopes of an answer but when not receiving one, he simply continues. “Well I prefer to be called Alec and if you don’t already know; i’m gay.”

Suman waits a couple more seconds before answering, Lightwood patiently waiting with them.

“I’m non-binary and I prefer my name and the variations of they. ” They answer confidently. “Also when I touch people I get the full hit of their emotions.” They motion to the gloves they’re wearing. Lightwood just nods. “Alright good to know, we’re going to head to the weapons room first.” Lightwood smoothly gets up and is out the door before Suman even stands. “Sorry but you’re going to have to keep up with my long legs. Thankfully you’re smart and wear boots instead of heels so it’ll be easier.” They wonder if this is an inside joke or something so they ignore it as they try to fall in-step with Lightwood. Suman wonders if they have better daggers than the academy.

Before they get to the weapons room Lightwood and them are stopped by very beautiful woman, or well Lightwood stops when he sees the woman and Suman stops when they are hit with an incredibly strong rush of love. They can’t tell if it’s Lightwood, the woman or both. 

Lightwood brings the woman into a quick hug and the love quiets to a calm happy feeling. “Hey Izzy off on a mission?” The woman Izzy nods and stands proudly as she smiles at Lightwood. “Heading my team to go aid a pack of werewolves, they found a hoard of shax demons.” Her eyes flash to theirs and she smiles invitingly at them. “Who’s this?” “Suman Glasman, the empath the Clave sent. I’m showing them around the institute. They’ll be staying here until the Clave requests for their return.” Lightwood informs this Izzy person who gives him a quizzical look before some understanding settles around her. Suman is a bit shocked but very appreciative of how Lightwood used their appropriate pronouns. It’s very nice not having to grit their teeth in annoyance for once.

“Well Suman it was very nice to meet you and I hope we see each other again during your stay. Gotta go, I’ll be back for dinner with Chine’s from Jade’s.” She winks at them before striding down the hall with the click of heels echoing after her.

Lightwood sighs and they don’t need to feel the fondness that gently nudges them, it’s on his face. Suman doesn’t know what to say, still a bit frazzled from such a strong hit of love so they remain quiet. Lightwood eyes them before continuing to walk down the hall. “I’ll warn you now to decline any offers of food she says she makes. Isabelle may be one of my best soldiers and an amazing sister but her cooking can actually kill.” They nod and hope they can remember that if the event ever arises. 

They finally do make it to the weapons room and Suman is ecstatic to see all the beautiful daggers at their disposal. They have the standard seraph blade but still haven’t found a second weapon to wield that speaks to them, or well that was until now when a lovely pair of daggers catches their eye. Oh they can just imagine how perfect the pair will fit in their hands.

A concentrated nudge of amusement makes Suman flick their gaze to Lightwoods who is giving them a small smile. “Your information and files have already been transferred in our database so if you ever need a weapon just login to the computer at the front. You are allowed two additional carry-ons so if you would like to choose one for the time being you may.” Suman hesitates for a second before quickly walking back to the front where they spied the computer and logging in. They put what type of weapon then the serial code they saw the daggers were labeled with and after their request is approved, they return to grab them. Lightwood feigns interest in a display of axes that are across from the daggers as Suman giddily retrieve their own weapon of choice.

They were right, the daggers fit perfectly! Curious, a firm flick of their wrist causes the daggers to morph into large beautiful metallic feather clips. They scan the room for a mirror and use the one they find to secure the clips in their hair. Suman likes them, the clips look really nice in their shoulder length hair; dark brown and silver go very well together in their opinion.  

They give Alec a small smile in thanks before standing to attention in wait to see where they’ll go next.

-

Suman gets the sense of embarrassment as Alec leads them to the housing section of the Institute. Does he think they should have gone here first? Suman’s things haven’t arrived yet, they would have been fine for the first night with a borrowed pair of sweatpants and a tank top from the storage room the should have. Either that or borrow from someone who wouldn’t mind offering. 

They feel like Alec should know this. “I’m still waiting for my things to get here, they sort of rushed me here before I could grab my things.”  “Oh okay, you can still pick between any of the remaining rooms, we have a few. If you need anything just ask and we’ll see if we can provide. Lock your door cause sometimes people are too exhausted to remember where their rooms are after a mission. It’s happened a couple times.” Alec indicates the rooms that have an angelic rune on the door means it is taken and that there’s a basic set-up of a bed, desk with a mirror, dresser, and side table. They nod approvingly when they peak in and see the inside.

“The bathroom and showers are at the end of the hall, it’s like the huge ones at the academy with lockers and such.” Alec leads them the opposite way down the hall and motions to the right. “That’s the small kitchen area we keep, mostly with protein snacks and fruit but I know people sneak other things in.” 

Suman eyes the more detailed doors to the left, recognizing the calm only a library can produce. “That’s the main library we have, though most of the books have been scanned into the computers, you’re free to read all that are available except the more older and special ones. If you need to use those you have to talk to the two scholars we have- Max what are doing here?” 

Again Suman is hit by another intense wave of love and they still can’t tell who’s the one sending it. They watch as Alec walks over to a very young shadowhunter, much younger than them, and stand before this Max in a disapproving way. Well on the outside it looks disapproving but the unashamed glee and care Suman can feel is very contradicting.

“Reading? Isn’t that what you do in a library?” Max sasses. Suman likes him, anyone with good sass is good in their book. Ha book and they’re all in a library. Their hilarious.

Alec crosses his arms and stares him down with a pointed look. “Not you, you’ve been banned for the last month after you set fire to multiple books and  _ borrowed  _ a special book, a book Shay now keeps in her room for fear of you trying to summon another demon.” Now Suman isn’t so sure they think as highly of Max. Who was stupid enough to summon a demon, especially at such a- you know what this would be the appropriate age for that what were they talking about.

Suman remains quiet as the two before them provide a very entertaining show of warring emotions. The feelings of annoyance and fondness are quite prominent in Alec, though they can feel a subtle hint of that intense feeling of love spiking randomly. Max equals the same feelings but there is also a flash of embarrassment twisting with pride. Suman wonders if they’re siblings.

“Everything was going perfectly I just needed more time and Magnus. It’s not my fault those books caught fire cause I didn’t leave the candles that caused it.” Max counters as he puts the book he was reading down before quickly taking his leave. Suman thinks it’s a bit odd they still feel a strong sense of love coming from Alec. 

They see Alec roll his eyes before calling out, “There weren’t any candles in here Max!” and looking down to see what book he was reading. They catch what looks like ‘ _ Magic and Possession’ _ .

Suman’s curiosity gets the better of them and the question is out of their mouth before they can keep it shut. “You’re brother?” Of course they didn’t stop there, everything just kept bubbling out. “He seems smart but also stupid. He’s young though so that’s a given but even I’m not that stupid to try and summon a demon, let alone by myself. You must have your hands full but I know you love him a lot, you both do. It was a bit of a shock when a wave of love crashed into me when you saw him. Should I be telling you that? They didn’t really explain the proper etiquette of how to talk about emotions and feelings, especially with a race like ours. I mean after a while I kind of got used to the closed off cold nothingness everyone tried to maintain. I- I’m gonna stop talking now. Usually someone tells me to stop but you haven’t and…. I think I should?”

See this is why they keep quiet cause then word vomiting is inevitable. Oh by the Angel what if Alec doesn’t like this and decides to send them back! 

A strange feeling of mirth and something that Suman can possibly name as consideration, gently washes over them. They look up to see said emotions displayed on Alec’s face.

He closes the book and stands to put it away as he starts talking. “You should meet an acquaintance of mine so you can teach him how to be better at remaining quiet. Look I don’t know much about empaths and what you’re supposed to be doing, but if things get too much you’re allowed to say something about it Suman.” Alec has walked back and leads them out of the library and down the hall. “If you haven’t noticed we don’t really have a strict ruling here, it’s only ever…. rigid, if that makes sense, when some higher up comes for a visit.”

They follow Alec as he talks and nods in understanding. “You all do seem a bit more carefree here.” They comment as they reach what looks like the entrance to the training room. 

“I’ve managed to get this Institute into a very well oiled and trusting machine since i’ve become Head and this pseudo war began. Now back to this tour and then we’ll get you some lunch before we figure out what I should assign you as.” He gives them a small smile until their heads whip around to the sound of something loud crashing and someone groaning in pain. 

A flash of red hair and prideful concern rush past Suman startling them abit. They look to Alec for some direction only to see him following after the woman with red hair.

After waiting a couple breathes Suman tentatively follows but maintains a good space between them and the man Alec and the redhead are huddled over. At first they’re confused, all the worry and concern filling the room for the fallen man is almost overshadowed by an overpowering flood of love. It makes their legs a bit wobbly and causes small tremors throughout their body. They try to block it out but the more they try the stronger it gets, almost like their empathy is focusing on it.

Suman quickly scurries back and away to try and lessen the affects but it just barely helps. They try the breathing techniques their mother taught them and combines them with a different one they enforced at the academy. After a good handful of minutes they’re able to reign control over their power and re-enter the training room. 

Alec and the redhead are berating the man that fell into the rack that held equipment. With slow measured steps they make it within maybe four feet before the control on their empathy starts to waiver. 

“Suman, you alright? I’m sorry if this caused you any problems we’ll be leaving in a minute but I need to yell at my Parabatai for being stupid.” It takes a couple seconds before Suman realizes Alec is talking to them. Oh that explains it.

“I’ve never been around a pair of parabatai before… it’s quite…. Intense.” They take a step back when a flare of love hits them which Suman can see is the cause of the two men smiling at each other. 

Alec’s Parabatai stands smoothly and makes a show of dusting himself off. He aims a charming smile at Suman but it just makes them feel perturbed by the action though the genuine interest they feel eases the anxious feeling. “Hi sorry I was trying a new move and overshot my landing. Jace Herondale, though I also go by Jace Lightwood and Wayland. So Alec, who’s this? She the person the Clave sent?” Suman catches the flinch Jace makes when the redhead not so subtly pinches his side.

“Yes  _ They _   are and the next time you practice with your new skills do it with Clary or at the loft. There if you break something, it’ll be fixed and I don’t have to worry as much.”

They don’t have to see the apologetic look Alec gives them, Suman can feel it which is still very appreciated. They just shrug at him. “It’s alright, I’m used to it. This is the famous Jace the Clave can’t shut up about? I th0ught he was taller.”

Jace stares at her in shock while the redhead giggles and a smile cracks across his face. Suman is very proud of that.

The shock quickly switches to another fiery wave of love when he looks at the redhead and Suman doesn’t know if all this love is good for their immune system. It’s starting to get a bit sickening. “I blame Alec, he’s a tall giant giraffe.” They nod offhanded as they take another step back. 

“Cool bye.” Suman stutters as they swiftly make their way back to the entrance, grabbing a bottle of water on the way. They ignore the loud squabbling and go sit on an empty bench near the entrance. Suman hopes the water helps.

So they’ve met their first pair of Parabatai. Better give the two a wide berth when they are together in a room. Suman believes this is the strongest possible feeling of love anyone can emit and staying away will be the best for their health. Well now they know what happens when a person bond their soul to another.

A light ripple of concern settles over them and they look up to see Alec standing across from them. “I will be leaving the room when I see you both together. There’s just so much  **love** . Whoever that redhead is better be dating Jace cause just- Love. Does that makes sense?”

Alec just laughs lightly and sits next to them making sure to leave some space. “You have no idea. If you came here sometime last year it would have been very annoying. We’re going back to my office now and i’ll give you a map if there are other places you want to go or see.”

“Okay.” 

-

After that everything goes much easier. Jace seems to be keeping his space and he’s an alright guy who eventually starts calling them by the right pronouns. It’s around after Suman has been assigned to one of the monitors and maybe an hour before dinner, when there’s a sharp hit of distress. It causes them to flinch and look around to see the cause is a woman in a suit with a small deflect rune on her neck, so a Shadowhunter, and a man who stands a head taller than her with colorful hair and clothes to match, probably a Warlock.. 

They don’t mean to drift over and eavesdrop, but like before their empathy seems to be pulling them closer to the steady stream of discomfort pouring from both of them. The man remains stock still and quiet as the woman talks, Suman catching the tail end of the one-sided conversation.

“-So I simply want to…. Apologize and know I’m trying Magnus. I can’t take back my past anymore than you can but I want to change. If you’ll let me I would like to try and earn you friendship. You’re apart of my family now and i’m done fighting for it only in name, now i’m going to do it for them.” The woman ends with a hesitant smile, hope and fear battling against each other.

The man, Magnus, seems to contemplate her words and Suman can feel doubtful acceptance which is a really weird combination. Wait could this be The Magnus Bane? The High Warlock of Brooklyn!

“I’d like to try, mainly for Alexander’s benefit if i’m going to be honest. Lucian told me in passing you’ve tried to make amends with him and I would like to respect that.” Magnus extends his hand in a sign of agreement which the woman takes with an awed smile.

Who the hell is Alexander?   

“Thank you Maryse, for apologizing.” Magnus offers and now everything doesn’t make sense to Suman. Maryse Lightwood’s dislike for Downworlders is not a secret, hell most Nephilim are stupid and dislike pretty much everything different from them, Suman is included in this. Now seeing Maryse Lightwood apologize to the High Warlock of Brooklyn is a bit world altering. Alec really has done a great job uniting the Shadow world together.

Maryse takes Magnus hand into both of hers and the action surprises Magnus. “I also want to thank you Magnus, you’ve made my Alexander so happy. I’m so proud of what he’s accomplished and that he has you there to support him.”  

Wait. No it couldn’t- And right before Suman could finish that thought, a devastating tsunami of intense love crashes into them causing them to gasp.

Someone joins Magnus and Maryse but for some reason Suman can’t see who it is, or the other two for that matter. Oh, their crying.

“Suman are you okay?” A blurry Alec stands in front of them, a hesitant hand hovering in case they need help. Suman just nods their head slowly and maybe makes a small whimpering sound.

“So that's why you kissed him at your wedding. So much love, it’s like the sun; so intense and strong. It’s beautiful.” They say through tears. “If you and Jace share a soul, then that means you and Magnus are each other’s soul. Does this mean soulmates do exist? I thought your Parabatai bond was strong, but it has nothing on this. This is the type of love people go to war for, that everyone searches for but rarely ever find.” Suman sniffles through this and slowly sits down where they stand before their legs give out. 

“If you could bottle this stuff up you’d be rich. It’s so bright and warm like it radiates off of you two, so much nicer than your Parabatai or well different. I mean the Parabatai bond was strong but that’s a different type of love, it’s sharing. This though, this is like two halves of a whole. I probably would have had a seizure if I was at your wedding. Oh god don’t invite me to your guy’s wedding I might die. There’s only so much love a person can handle in a day.” 

Someone walks next to Alec and the feeling of love somehow gets stronger, so it must be Magnus.

“Oh dear let me guess, a newbie empath? Here little dove let me help.” Blue fire sparks to life at Magnus’ hands and slowly the feelings bombarding them starts to dim. Suman calms down and quickly wipes their tears away. Oh wow that was embarrassing.

“Thank you uh Magnus? High Warlock? Mr. Bane? Oh do I need to pay for that cause I can. I’m sorry about crying but you two have like the fairytale love people write about, or something even better. Ya better cause this is real and wow.” They remain sitting as they ramble. 

Now with tear free eyes, Suman can finally see Alec and Magnus in front of them. Oh god they’re holding hands that’s so cute. Magnus regards them with a questioning look before smiling brightly at them. “Why don’t I teach you how to better control this lovely talent of yours? I’ve met only a handful empaths in my life, most of them not so keen on being in my presence; not like I would have allowed them of course.” He winks at them and offers a hand. “Don’t worry the shield I placed should also let you touch me for a couple seconds before my emotions bleed through.”

Suman looks up at him in awe as they’re lifted up. Magnus Bane train them? They never want to leave this Institute ever. “Really?” They look to Alec for guidance but he just shrugs. “He pretty much does what he wants. I’m sure Magnus can teach you better than however you’ve been learning so I would take him up on his offer.” 

They quickly nod their head. “Yes please i’ve barely learned a thing and I really like you guys but I don’t want to cry every time you’re together.”

“It’s a deal little dove. Oh no need to pay for this, consider it a thank you for giving us a better insight to the type of love we have. Your words were very kind.” Suman thinks they might cry again but for completely different reasons. 

Suman thinks this is probably a life altering moment, being able to feel the love between Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood. 

There’s just one thing that still doesn’t make sense to them.

“Who’s Alexander?”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is just centered around Malec and how their love made someone cry; someone besides me. Also wanted to try something new and made an OC! My lovely friend who accidentally beta'd also loves my " _GRUMPY & FEARLESS NONBINARY CHILD_" which I completely agree with her on. THOUGHT IT WOULD BE NICE TO HAVE A NONBINARY CHARACTER AND FOR THEM TO ENJOY MALEC... MALEC MIGHT HAVE ACCIDENTALLY ADOPTED THEM. SUMAN IS OKAY WITH THAT.
> 
> Also wanted good parent Maryse cause a certain someone keeps writing it and making me cry. I'm looking at you  
> [arkangel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86)


End file.
